


Fire, Ice, and Rain

by rainkx



Series: Fire, Ice, and Rain [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Post-Frozen (2013), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainkx/pseuds/rainkx
Summary: Elsa thought that her secret, time-traveling escapades from her royal duties to live the life of a normal human would remain just that - secrets.Until an attractive stranger she met in 21st century earth unexpectedly appears in 19th century Arendelle, disrupting history, space, and time.





	1. Elsa - Caught

Elsa slipped her light blue dress from her shoulders and stepped into her nightgown. She stretched her arms over her head. It had been a long day filled with meetings, requests, and trade agreements.

 _I’m glad it’s over,_ she thought. _But I’m glad I’m doing it again tomorrow._

Just then her sister Anna burst into the room.

“Elsa, come quick! There’s a —”

Anna dropped her head to her side and her tongue lolled out.

Elsa’s eyes grew wide. “Someone in the castle died?”

Anna waved her hands, “No no no.” She grabbed Elsa’s wrists, “Just… Just come.”

As Anna dragged her to the throne room, panicked thoughts flashed through her mind.

_An intruder? An assassin? In the castle? It couldn’t be._

Elsa looked at her sister. Anna seemed agitated, but more excited than scared. Elsa pushed the thoughts from her mind and let her sister pull her along.

Outside the throne room’s gold and purple doors, Anna stopped and turned to her. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

Elsa pursed her lips. “No promises here. But I’ll try.”

Anna pushed open the doors.

 

The throne room was dark, save for little flickers from the candles that the castle butler Kai and the housekeeper Gerda held. Elsa saw the stars twinkling outside the tall bay windows from the corner of eye. She heard Kai and Gerda whispering as they bent over something — or someone — on the ground in the middle of the throne room.

Whatever it was, it wasn’t moving.

“Your Majesty,” Kai greeted her as she approached, “As I was cleaning out the throne room after today’s meetings, I heard a pop and this young lady — I think it is a young lady — dropped out of thin air.”

“How long has she been like this?” Elsa asked. The girl’s face was turned away from her but Elsa saw that she had dark brown, almost black, hair. She wore skintight trousers — trousers! — that went from her waist to her ankles and had a curious triangular emblem on it mid-thigh.

Elsa wondered whose sigil that was.

The girl wore a black bra with thick straps that covered her chest but left her midriff exposed. She looked like she was in the middle of dressing before she was sucked out and spit out into Arendelle.

 _Or undressing_. Elsa thought, as she took in the girl’s sweaty back, strong shoulders, and lean, toned arms.Elsa bit her lip and took a deep breath. The girl seemed to be breathing, at least.

“Take her to a guest room,” she told the guards. “And put a watch at her door. Make sure no one sees her until I do.”

One of the guards picked her up. The girl’s face shifted towards Elsa.

Elsa sucked in a breath.

It was the girl from the coffeeshop.


	2. Rain - When Rain Meets Ice

Rain pushed open the doors to the Starbucks. She grabbed her usual drink from the mobile order station — a caramel macchiato — and waved to the barista.

She turned to her usual spot: a low-backed barstool facing a narrow ledge that bolted to the glass and looked out into the downtown sidewalk.

Rain frowned. Someone had already taken her spot — the one next to the only electrical plug on the shelf.

The perpetrator was a blonde girl with a long braid. She wore a leather jacket and dark sunglasses, and sipped a cold brew.

Rain rolled her eyes. _Who wears sunglasses inside_ ** _and_** _drinks cold brew in December?_ She took the spot next to the girl to get as close to the outlet as she could.

The blonde girl tilted her head in Rain’s direction, as she hung her backpack on a hook and draped her letterman jacket over the back of the stool. Rain heardthe annoying gurgle as the girl sucked at the last bits of coffee in her cup.

 _Oh, God. This is going to be a long afternoon,_ she thought as she took out her laptop charger.

Rain tapped the girl on the shoulder. The girl started and the gurgling stopped.

“Sorry,” Rain apologized and quickly added, “But may I? I just need to — ,” she pointed towards the plug next to the girl’s leg. The girl stared at her and nodded.

No smile.

 _Friendly,_ Rain thought, as she bent down and plugged the cord into the wall. As she straightened up, Rain brushed against the girl, who stiffened.

“Thanks — and sorry again,” Rain mumbled. The girl gave a small nod and turned back to stare at the sidewalk.

Rain pulled her dark, shoulder-length hair into a tight ponytail and opened up her laptop. She thought about the article she was writing for a client and tapped her finger on the keyboard.

She didn’t feel like writing today, but she reminded herself, _This is your dream. It’s THE dream. You’re working for yourself. You can travel whenever you want to._

She plunged in.

An hour and a half later Rain stopped typing and took a deep breath. The article was far from done, but she’d made good headway. She drew her shoulders back and rolled them forward. As she tilted her head up to stretch her neck, Rain felt the girl steal a glance at her.

Rain exhaled. She was used to it. People often stared at her when she walked through restaurants or held her gaze on the sidewalk. Rain didn’t think she was pretty in the traditional sense (although she knew she wasn’t bad-looking when she smiled). But she _was_ a couple of inches taller than most women. And the thousands of hours she’d put into her competitive swimming career as a kid still showed, even underneath the white, baggy hoodie that hung around her broad shoulders.And her teammates from her frisbee team constantly told her she was huge on the field. Whatever that meant.

As Rain went back to her laptop, the girl was still staring at her from the corner of her eye, hiding behind her wayfarers.

Rain decided to have some fun. She pushed the sleeves of her hoodie up, leaned on her elbows, and looked out the window.

“It’s kinda rude to stare, you know.”

The girl made a choking noise and flit her eyes away.

She smiled and held her hand out. “I’m Rain, by the way.”

The girl hesitated and bit her lip before shaking Rain’s hand. “I’m Els-.. Elle.”

Her hand was cold. Which was weird because she had thin, leather gloves on.

“Well, nice to meet you Els Elle.”

The girl — Elle — giggled. _She was actually cute — when she didn’t have her resting face on._ “No, just Elle.”

“So, just-Elle, is there a reason for the sunglasses indoors?” Rain waved her hands over her face. “I mean, not that I’m judging you or anything. Even though I kind-of am.”

Elle seemed to roll her eyes behind her sunglasses. She repositioned them on top of her head and raised an eyebrow. “Happy now?”

Rain’s brain went blank. Looking into her eyes was like staring into the baby, blue sky on a cloudless, summer day.

Elle smirked at her reactoin. “Look, if you don’t close your mouth — “

Rain snapped her mouth shut. Recovering quickly she crossed her arms, daring her, “Or you’ll what?”

Elle stammered, “I’ll —, I’ll —,” she blurted out, “I’ll make it snow!”

Rain crinkled her forehead in confusion. “You’ll what?”

“Sorry, I—” Elle clamped her lips together. She fumbled with her jacket and grabbed her cup, “I have to go.’

“Wait — I was just —” Rain grabbed her sleeve.

Elle twisted away. “Let me go.”

“Sorry,” Rain dropped Elle’s sleeve and fumbled with her pen, “At least take my number?”

Elle stopped moving. She looked down at the piece of paper in Rain’s hand.

“I mean, you seem cool. We should hang out. That is, if you’re down. Even though I’m sorry. About all this.” Rain scratched the back of her neck, “I’m usually here the same time every day. If you’re ever in the area… Y’know.”

Elle hesitated, then nodded and gingerly took the scrap of paper. Without looking back, she hurried down the sidewalk, shoving her hands into her pockets.

Rain sighed. _Guess I'm never seeing her again._


	3. Elsa - Conflicting Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading! Feel free to leave comments and feedback in the comments section. I'll try to post every 2-3 weeks. 🙂
> 
> \------

Elsa lay in bed staring at the ceiling in her room after giving the guards her orders about the girl.

This whole mess started when she found her father’s old journals from his time as an adventurous young prince. Young prince Agnarr wrote about a mentor, his tutor, by the name of Shang Yu. Shang had — reportedly — gone on wild adventures, even traveled backwards and forwards in time. Her father longed to go with Shang, but Shang always refused saying, “Only those who possessed the elements may come and go as they please.”

Elsa remembered shaking her head at her father’s 16-year-old handwriting. He’d drawn dragons and wolves and wrote about Shang’s stories of the five elementals, guarded by a group of eternal spirits called the Primordial Pantheon. According to her father, Shang possessed the fire elemental and could light a fire with a snap of his fingers.

Her father wrote about obsessing over finding the ice elemental — the last remaining element that had yet to be found. Searchers had been crawling all over the world — and history — looking for it for hundreds of years.

Shang told him that whoever found that last elemental would receive immortality. And, for the founder and their family, would lock the power of ice and snow to their family line and inherit the ability to jump through time and space.

Shang had also hinted that there was good reason to believe that the elemental was right there in Arendelle.

Soon the crown prince of Arendelle and Shang joined the search to keep the elemental from falling into the wrong hands — although Shang wouldn’t say exactly who those wrong hands belonged to.

They went on extended hunting parties, scouring every cave, every crevice in the fjord for years without success.

Until one day they found it.

According to her father’s scribbles, he and Shang found the ice elemental on top of a mist-cloaked peak one particularly cold winter season. Shang’s possession of the fire elemental helped him sense the whereabouts of the ice elemental, its scent made more potent by the coldest winter Arendelle had had in years.

On that peak, prince and tutor met the ice elemental, a swirling, living skyscraper made of sleet, hail, and snow.

As they approached, they realized they weren’t alone. Around the elemental stood god-like beings with flaming eyes and hair like lightning — the Primordial Pantheon.

In exchange for committing his and his family’s life in service as world-watchers — time-travellers who came and went at the Pantheon’s beck and call, the prince gained immortality. Prince Agnarr and his descendants were also granted the ability to jump through worlds. But the prince was not given the power to control ice and snow — that was promised only to his descendants.

From then on, the elemental inhabited the prince, acting as a conduit between him and the Pantheon.

Breaking his oath, the elemental threatened the prince, would mean tragedy for his family and the loss of his immortality. 

Life went along fine for the young prince. His lust for adventure still unsated, he flew jumped around time and history, obeying the Pantheon's orders.

_For all the good that brought him_ , Elsa thought _._

For when he became king, her father turned from the promise his teenage self had made. He had a family now, and responsibilities, and could not afford to be jetting around the world on a whim. He resisted and ignored the voice of the elemental in his mind until one day, it became silent, condemning his family to tragedy.

_And his daughter to a life as a snow witch,_ Elsa thought bitterly.

No-one else knew about her father’s quest and struggle. He never told anyone, as the anguished entries in his journals told her.

And no one knew what happened to Shang. He merely disappeared from her father’s journals after the entry about finding the elemental.

_Almost like they never even knew each other after he led my father to his eventual doom._  

Like any sane person, Elsa wouldn’t have believed anything in those journals.

Except for the ice that slowly started creeping over the pages as she held the book with shaking hands.

And for the fact that her parents were shipwrecked in a freak storm.

Then she flipped to a page where her father wrote elaborate details about where and how he traveled through the time. 

Each era in history had historical places and monuments that connected that place to the rest of the world. Arendelle castle was one such place. Elsa had changed into her traveling clothes and gathered some supplies in a small pack - mostly some gold, food, and clothes - and pinpointed the exact location of the portal her father used. It was a massive willow tree in the garden. She touched it and had imagined travelling about a hundred years into the future.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing next to the soaring arches of a stone building. She saw men and women in carriages that moved quickly, even without the aid of horses. They clutched rectangular pieces of glass that they would constantly stop and stare at, tapping it madly.

When she looked down at her clothes, she saw that she was still wearing her light blue gown. But when she looked up at her reflection on a store window, she caught a glimpse of how other people saw her - a girl in a leather jacket, wearing trousers and a small backpack. She was dressed like one of them.

Then she saw people walking out of a store with a mermaid on it, clutching drinks. When she arrived at the counter of that store, she realized that she wasn't familiar with the currency of the place. But when she opened her backpack she found that the gold she carried had transformed into the paper-and-coin currency that she saw these people handing over.

And since they all seemed to be ordering "lattes", she got that, too. She asked for it iced, because well, most drinks tasted better to her cold. Then she had found a spot near the window to watch the people outside - and then Rain had sat down next to her. 

_Rain_.

Elsa felt her face grow warm as she remembered staring at the subtle outlines of hard muscle underneath the clothes when they were at — what did the people in the future call the mermaid place? — Starbucks.

The easy smile. The firm, warm hand.

And the bewildered face when Elsa had run away back towards the portal in the arches.

Elsa cringed and slapped a pillow over her face. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ _Why do you have to be so freakin’ awkward?_

She stopped.

_Why am I worried about what she thinks of me… And not about how she got here?Dammit, Elsa. You’re the queen! That girl could be a threat to your kingdom and your first thought was about how hot she is._

She groaned. Then her eyes popped open again.

_Wait — you’re finding another girl hot. You’re attracted to her. WTF._

Elsa scrunched up her eyes at the jumble of emotions in her head and willed her mind to go blank. She would deal with this in the morning.


End file.
